dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos Gloves (3.5e Equipment)
Type::Major Summary::The green Chaos Weapon, which commands the attributes of earth and plants. Descriptor::Earth Chaos Gloves Instead of leather or metal, these gloves appear to be made of a green crystalline material. This material, which brims with energy, is harder than any diamond yet flexible enough to allow for freedom of movement. The golden wristbands suggest their power. As you put the gloves on, the earth beneath you rumbles attentively, as if awaiting your command. The pair of Chaos Gloves, as a single unit, is one of the seven legendary Chaos Weapons, made by the Chaos Emeralds to assist heroes. Despite the name, they are usable by characters of any good alignment. (Neutral characters will find the Chaos Weapons slipping out of their hands, and evil characters will just get blasted away.) Each of the Chaos Emeralds controls a pair of attributes, and their corresponding Chaos Weapons share those attributes. The Chaos Gloves were borne of the green Chaos Emerald, and their attributes are earth and plants. The Chaos Gloves work best when worn by down-to-earth characters like barbarians and druids, who find that its abilities complement their own. Abilities of the Chaos Gloves Like all major artifacts, the Chaos Gloves are indestructible. The Chaos Gloves' abilities are extremely potent; using them in a low-level campaign is not recommended. Furthermore, the Chaos Weapons only appear to heroes who will need to make use of their power; don't give the PCs any of the Chaos Weapons unless the challenges they're about to face would be way out of their league otherwise! The following abilities work while the Chaos Gloves are worn: *+8 enhancement bonus to Strength *+6 sacred bonus to Dexterity *+4 sacred bonus to Charisma *+5 resistance bonus to Armor Class *Acid resistance 60 (increases to acid resistance 80 if you have 30 or more HD) *Adds 2d8 acid damage to all attacks (physical, ranged, spell, spell-like, etc.) *At will, you may summon a primal earth elemental, as if casting ''Primal Calling''. The elemental may be summoned or dismissed at will as a standard action, but you may only have the elemental for a total of 30 rounds each day, its hp is not replenished until the next day (unless you heal it manually through cure spells or similar methods), and it may not be summoned at all for the rest of the day (as if its duration had expired) if it is "killed" or dispelled. (As a summoned creature, the primal earth elemental can't truly die.) If the 30-round duration is exceeded, 1 charge is expended for every additional round of the elemental's existence. *The Chaos Gloves have 100 charges, which renew themselves at every new dawn. These charges are used for the Chaos Gloves' spell-like abilities. The Chaos Gloves' caster level is 40, but you may use your own caster level instead if it is higher. Any spell-like abilities that mimic psionic powers cannot be augmented. Spell-like abilities which mimic maneuvers can be used repeatedly, with no need to refresh, as long as sufficient charges remain; without enough charges, the spell-like ability cannot be used at all. With the Chaos Gloves worn, you can use these abilities: **''Briar Web''Spell Compendium: 1 charge/use (The Chaos Gloves cast briar web as a 1st-level spell.) **''Earthen Grasp''Spell Compendium: 1 charge/use (The Chaos Gloves cast earthen grasp as a 1st-level spell.) **''Tremors'': 2 charges/use **''Earth Lock''Spell Compendium: 2 charges/use **''Stone Shape'': 3 charges/use **''Stony Grasp''Spell Compendium: 3 charges/use **''Plant of Madness'': 4 charges/use **''Spike Stones'': 4 charges/use **''Desert Bastion'': 5 charges/use **''Rocks Fall'': 5 charges/use (The Chaos Gloves cast rocks fall as a 5th-level spell.) **''Io's Tears'': 6 charges/use **''Wall of Stone'': 6 charges/use (The Chaos Gloves cast wall of stone as an enlarged spell.) **''Sarcophagus of Stone''Spell Compendium: 7 charges/use **''Move Earth'': 7 charges/use (The Chaos Gloves cast move earth as a 7th-level spell, compensating for this by allowing the dirt moved to be up to 30 feet deep and cutting the casting time by ¼.) **''Earthquake'': 8 charges/use **''Bombardment''Spell Compendium: 8 charges/use **''Sow the Seeds'': 9 charges/use **''Tunnel Swallow''Spell Compendium: 9 charges/use (The Chaos Gloves cast tunnel swallow with the Repeat Spell feat applied to it. It's considered a 6th-level spell, but gets cast twice in a row.) **''Verdigris'': 10 charges/use **''Undermaster''Spell Compendium: 10 charges/use (The Chaos Gloves cast undermaster as if it was an epic spell; as such, its duration is extended to 1 round/2 levels.) *If you have a ''heart of earth'', you may exchange charges between the Chaos Gloves and heart of earth on a one-to-one basis. Transferring charges requires you to be wearing the Chaos Gloves, and you must be attuned to the heart of earth and have it in your hand or in an easily-accessible spot on your person (such as in a small pouch built into or attached directly to your robes). The act of transferring the charges (regardless of the amount transferred) is a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Artifact Category:User:Luigifan18 Category:Chaos Weapons